I Want Your Fears In My Heart
by futureREFLECTIONS
Summary: After Zero breaks her heart, Yuuki goes to the only place that's safe. KanamexYuuki.


KanamexYuki

As I stood there outside the Moon Dorm gates, watching as the white flakes swirled around me, I thought about what just happened.

A tear slid down my cheek, and I wiped it away quickly, though there was no one around to see.

My hair whipped everywhere in the winter wind, and the bitter cold air nipped at my exposed cheeks and nose, but I hardly cared.

My conversation with Zero from not half an hour ago played through my mind.

"_Yuuki, stop. You just don't understand, do you? You cannot have us both. It's Kaname-sempai, or me. Not both," he shouted, and I cringed. It was extremely unfair of Zero to do this to me, and also a bit childish._

_How was I to chose between the two that I love?_

_Kaname, who was the beginning of my very existence, or Zero, who has been my brother for the last four years?_

"_You can't make me chose, Zero…" I said meekly, and he shook his head._

"_Him or me, Yuuki."_

_I squeezed my stinging eyes shut as tight as I could, and tried to make myself wake up._

"_Zero…" I squeaked, my voice breaking._

_Kaname would never make me choose. He said that he would do anything that would make me happy._

_Zero, on the other hand, was demanding that I abandon one of them for the other._

_Thinking about it that way made the decision easier._

"_He wouldn't make me decide."_

"_Then maybe you should pick him."_

_His bitter tone stung me worse than his abandonment._

"_Fine."_

_His lavender eyes widened at me._

"_That's it?" he asked, sounding strangled._

"_Yes. I choose Kaname-sama."_

_He nodded once, and turned his back on me, before striding down the empty corridor toward his room._

_I choked back a sob and ran as fast as I could toward my only source of serenity._

_The wind was horrid, and the snow was coming down like hail, but I continued to run._

And now I stood outside the moon dorm, staring up at the window where I once spotted Kaname-sama.

"Yuuki?" a soft, safe voice came from behind me, and I whirled around, my heart stopping when my eyes met his.

"Sempai…" I whispered, my face crumbling.

"It's freezing out here, Yuuki. Come inside," he demanded, taking my hand in his and leading me through the gates and to the front door.

I remained silent the entire way to his room, and he shut the door quietly behind us. I stood awkwardly, feeling nervous around Kaname like always, while he moved in front of me, now stripped of his winter coat. He pushed mine off my shoulders and took it from me, hanging it on the hook next to me.

Another tear threatened to spill from my eye, and I sprung forward and grabbed onto Kaname like he was the last solid thing in this world. And he was, in a way.

I felt his arms around my back, and I starting sobbing, burying my face in his chest.

"What happened, Yuuki?" he asked me gently, and I cried harder, clutching him closer to me.

His fingers caressed my back with one hand, and slipped through my hair comfortingly with the other, whilst I drenched the front of his silky black shirt.

"Zero…m-made me ch-choose between…y-you and h-h-him," I cried, and felt stupid for stammering.

He froze for a moment, instantly tense, before relaxing against, this time pressing his cheek against my hair.

"How foolish," he muttered, and I pulled back slightly so I could see his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sniffling.

Kaname smiled gently at me and pressed his soft lips to my forehead.

"I mean that I would rather share you with such a loathsome person as Kiryuu, than expell you from my life completely. To do that would be simply unbearable," he explained, and my stomach wrenched as I looked away from his intense eyes.

"Yuuki, you know I love you more than anything. I will always be here for you. Forever and a day," he told me, and I moved even further into his safe arms.

"I love you too, Kaname," I mumbled into his shirt, and felt him shake slightly as he chuckled.

"Then everything will be fine. I won't let anything or anyone harm you again," he vowed, and I looked up at him.

He caught my chin between his thumb and forefinger, gazing at my face.

And then it happened.

He leaned down and pressed those heavenly lips against mine, and I melted. If not for his arm around my back, I would have fell over.

His mouth moved very slowly against mine, and I kissed him back, a small sound escaping from low in my throat. My arms wound around his neck, and I pulled him down more so that I could deepen the kiss.

"My beautiful Yuuki," he said when I finally pulled away, and I smiled small, "I shall cherish you until the end of time."


End file.
